The present invention relates to a knob assembly for drawers and the like, and more particularly to an improved drawer knob of the type having an insert embedded into the face thereof.
A conventional design for a drawer knob includes a circular base member and a rearwardly-extending stem portion connecting the base member to a suitable surface such as the front of a bureau drawer. Typically, a centrally located recess is provided on the face of the base member for receiving a decorative insert for enhancing the appearance of the assembled knob. The insert is usually affixed within the recess by a suitable adhesive, such as glue. However, adhesive bonds are not especially strong and periodically fail, permitting the insert to become detached from the base portion of the knob. Such an insert, once detached, presents a serious hazard to infants and small children as it is prone to being placed in the mouth and thereby cause choking.
What is desired, therefore, is a knob which includes a decorative insert on the face thereof that is securely attached to the knob assembly and not prone to becoming detached.